Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable lithium battery may be recharged and has three or more times higher energy density per unit weight than a conventional lead storage battery, nickel-cadmium battery, nickel hydrogen battery, nickel zinc battery and the like, and may be charged at high rates and thus, is commercially manufactured for a laptop, a cell phone, an electric tool, an electric bike, and the like, and as a result there has been an increase in research activity on enhancing the energy density.
Generally, a rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a separator disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and an electrolyte.
Recently, as the need for a rechargeable lithium battery having a high energy density has increased, for example, a rechargeable battery for an electric vehicle, as a result research activity for a high voltage positive active material that can improve the energy density via high voltage has also increased. But there has been very little investigation in regards to an electrolyte additive for preventing oxidation of an electrolyte at the interface of an electrolyte with a positive active material.